Alison Cathleen
Alison is a Japanese-British pureblood witch. She is a Slytherin, that enjoys taking pictures of herself. She hopes to be a model one day. Alison dyed her hair blonde, but her roots are black. Her hair is white blonde, and she usually dies it that color every half year. She sometimes changes her hair color. Alison dresses a bit gothish, her nails usually painted black, hot pink, or a neon color. She is an average student, and is popular among the students. Every week however, she gets annoyed by boys, who ask her out. Irritated, she tells them to "figure it out and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Early Life Alison used to live in America, before moving to Britain, when she was only two years old. Her mother is Japanese, and her father is British. She celebrated American holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving, and Asian Holidays like Chinese New Year. Alison was a loner as a child. She believed that boys were just rude and cruel, and girls were just jerks. Soon later, when she moved to Britain, she completely let all that go. Alison is an atheist. She sings good, but is skinny like a chopstick. That makes her feel fat somehow, and soon developed anorexia, at the age of 11, right before coming to Hogwarts. Shortly after, she loses that. Year One Hogwarts was a bit of trouble for Alison in her first year. She spent the first month bickering about a boy who asked her out. She complained that "he was the absolute worst guy in this whole school" just because he asked her out, because she had 'nice legs'. It finally ended when she punched him in the face. Personality Alison is a "trouble child". She got so much trouble and points deducted from her house, much to her house's digust. Otherwise, she is nice and friendly. Alison is insecure, and sometimes acts like a bully or a Gryffindor. She isn't, usually, but only is, if she's irritated. Alison hardly ever hits anyone, unless if she gets sick of something. Alison is loyal, and stands out, which makes her feel different. She hates muggles to point where she would actually scare one to death. Alison is a sensitive person, and is honest, but lies sometimes. She sometimes is greedy, and blunt. She is the total opposite of grateful, sometimes. Alison is reckless and sometimes a slow thinker. She's stubborn, and fights for what she believes in. Alison also hopes to be in love one day. Relationships Phoenix-Alison Alison is good friends with Phoenix Dullback. She may doubt her sometimes, because of her intelligence, but overall, they are really good friends. They talk to each other sometimes during lunch, but Phoenix mostly talks to her boyfriend, Fred Weasley II. Ivy-Alison Alison is best friends with Ivy Parkinson, because of their snarky and dark personality. It's also because Alison is pretty, but Ivy is prettier. Ivy is actually concerned over Alison's wellbeing, but she doesn't show it. They are close, and tell each other their secrets. The pair are alike in many ways, emotionally and physically. Alison is happy they met, and became friends. Ella-Alison Alison is particularly fond of Ella, and is fascinated on how she can be so nice and forgiving. They are total opposites, but are good friends. Alison is jealous how she can get a totally loving boyfriend. Alison and Ella talk sometimes, mostly outside. They are different, and don't talk much. It's because Arielle is on the Gryffindor Qudditch team, and is in a different house. Arielle-Alison They are friends. Alison's met her boyfriend through her. Alison is very careful with her, because she is a good friend and Arielle is a remarkably nice person. Sean-Alison They aren't friends, but aquaintances. Alison's only met him through Arielle. They hardly ever talk, but Alison thinks that he's sorta cute. She wouldn't date him, because she knows not to tamper with their relationship. Hazel-Alison Alison is friends with Hazel Lupin. They talk when they pass by each other. Hazel, however, is always busy with school work, so their conversations aren't long. Trivia *Her patronus is a blackbird, and her boggart is being hated *She is extremely blunt *She hopes to fall in love *Alison has an owl named Keene *She knows Japanese and Korean *She is a pureblood *Alison is currently has white blonde hair *Her nails are frequently painted black *She likes to have pale skin *She HATES tans and muggles *Alison loves to model and hop *es to be one, one day *Alison occasionally wears hoodies, black shirts with gothic designs, pink undershirts, hair bows, skinny jeans (leather or jeggings), and sometimes leggings *She is straight Category:OC List